This is a U.S. national application claiming the priority of French Application No.: 9911463, filed Sep. 14, 1999.
The present invention relates to a device for the controlled admission of a noxious powder into a box.
In a certain number of industries, powders are produced which are to be packed in boxes. Such powders are often noxious insofar as, on the one hand, they may be dangerous for the environment and, on the other hand, they may present a high abrasive power.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which allows the controlled admission of a powder into a box, i.e. into a container for packing said powder, and, in addition, to develop a procedure, i.e. a process, for filling said box tinder suitable safety conditions.
The device according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises:
a body of generally cylindrical shape, of which the open lower part terminates in a sealing skirt, said body being connected to a powder inlet pipe, to a gas extraction pipe, and to an tipper tube comprising a magnetic device controlling a valve mobile in said body and adapted to cooperate with said sealing skirt,
a housing fixed on the lower part of said body, open in its central part to allow the passage of the box and comprising a retractable mobile device ensuring grip and transfer of the lid of the box,
means for detecting the quantity of powder in the box, and
at least one ventilation circuit ensuring, at the level of the circumference of the opening of said housing and/or at the level of said sealing skirt, an evacuation of that part of said powder which might be located at those levels.